Minami-ke: Okaeri Episode 11
"A Good Image" "Ii Imēji" (いいイメージ) 15 March 2009 Previous Episode → 10 Next Episode → 12 Synopsis The first segment deals with an attempt by Yuu to get Riko to practice confessing to Fujioka which ends in disaster The next arc details Kana conducting her version of a study session at her home with Keiko and Fujioka that Riko decides to capitalize upon. The study session's academic success contrasts with the fact that Riko has not once confessed her feelings seeming content to enjoy the ambiance of proximity to Fujioka. Fujioka, Riko, and Keiko nearly have a computation crash when they go into the bathroom to find the bathtub covered in order to keep the water hot and decide to shower instead. The arc the follows thereafter details the epilogue of a recent test in which Riko, Fujioka, and Kana's test scores are close to Keiko's perfect score. The final arc begins with a conversation between Makoto and Touma over being given chocolates as a Valentine's Day joke prompting Kana deciding to play Othello after telling Chiaki that she needs to practice celebrating Valentine's Day to gain the experience. Segment One expresses possible jealousy.]] Fujioka approaches Kana, stating that he has brought the book Chiaki desired from him and holding it up. Kana invites him over to her houseShe also says Chiaki will be happy to see him, which might be more evidence of Chiaki's affection for him. and the focus switches to Riko, who has seen the exchange, setting up the segment. Riko sighs and wonders out loud how she can close to Fujioka. After a brief exchange with Keiko in which Riko denies having said anything, Hiroko, carrying her trademark notebook, draws their attention to her by commenting on how interesting it is that the third Banchou (aka Fujioka), the sister of the first Banchou (Haruka), and an ordinary girl are in a love triangle. Hiroko claims to be only an observer interested in Fujioka and Kana, saying she has "done research" and asking Riko for more information. Riko suspects Hiroko also has an interest in Fujioka but Hiroko disavows this. Kana is then heard to press Fujioka to eat dinner also and when refuses, saying he eats there too often, she complains that he is refusing her hospitality, coercing him into agreeing.Possible evidence of Kana interest in Fujioka?Hiroko comments that Fujioka only pays attention to Kana, drawing a reaction from Riko. Hiroko tells her not to give up, that her research tells her that Kana has no intentions towards Fujioka, and that Riko should confess her love immediately. Keiko, in the presence of the on-screen label "observer", thinks to herself that Riko is being told to confess by a person she just met. Hiroko tells Riko she shouldn't appear weak and should practice. In the hallway, Hiroko procures a yawning Yuu to serve as a substitute Fujioka for Riko to practice confessing to. Hiroko warns Yuu not to say anything weird. Riko visualizes Fujioka in Yuu's place, but this Fujioka starts cleaning his ear with his pinky, breaking the illusion to reveal Yuu cleaning her ear with her pinky. Riko complains that Fujioka would never do such a thing but Yuu counters that it wouldn't do for Riko to be distracted in the real event by something so minor, telling her to focus on the conversation and not Fujioka's good looks. Suddenly, Kana appears from inside the classroom, prompting Yuu to walk over and pat her affectionately, commenting how long it's been since she last saw her. Observing this, Hiroko visualizes what Riko is seeing, namely Fujioka being affectionate with Kana, and pulls Yuu away, but Riko, already traumatized, walks away and tells them to leave her alone.This is a complicated scene. It is unclear whether Yuu possesses feelings for Kana or is merely realistically acting out her role as Fujioka. However, in the associated manga chapter Kana shows a strong surprised aversion to Yuu's overly physical touches, boosting the case that Yuu likes Kana. In addition, Hiroko's gaze lingers on the two of them in both manga and anime before pulling Hiroko away, leading to speculation she has feelings for Hiroko. However, as with all relationships in Minami-ke, these have easy alternate explanations. Character Pairings (Minami-ke) is recommended reading. Keiko, the "observer", watches warily. Adapted From *Segment 1 is from Chapter 046 Volume 03 *Segment 2 is from Chapter 099 Volume 05 *Segment 3 is from Chapter 086 Volume 05 *Segment 4 is from Chapter 100 Volume 05 Referbacks Trivia Cultural References "easter eggs" Unanswered Questions Memorable Moments Quotes Category:Episode Category:Minami-ke Season 3